Devil Love The Angel
by YeUKeshiper
Summary: Kebaikan yang awalnya Berbuah Dokter Jongsoo Diculik Dan DiSekap Oleh Kim Manusia Berhati Hingga Takdir Merubah Dunia Dokter Jongsoo Seolah dijungkir balikkan Oleh Dia Mencintai Seorang Devil Tak Pair : KangTeuk ( Kangin x Leeteuk) Enjoy Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy ^^

Title : Devil Love The Angel

Cast : Kim Youngwoon (Kangin), Park Jongsoo ( Leeteuk), Kyuhyun, Yesung, Cho Jongsoo (Kyusung Baby) And Other Cast.

Warning : BL, Lanjutan FF Love The Devil, Typo(s), Alur suka-suka gue.

Chapter 1

.  
Prologue.

Kehidupan Dokter Jongsoo Hancur karena kebaikannya. Niatnya yang hendak menolong orang lain malah berimbas kedirinya sendiri.

Dia diculik dan dibawa kabur oleh Kim Youngwoon. Disekap, disiksa dan dijadikan budak seks oleh Namja berhati Es itu.

Sekujur tubuhnya menahan sakit, terlebih bathinnya. Apalagi dokter jongsoo bukanlah seorang Gay. Dia namja Normal.

Hingga takdir merubah segalanya. Hati Dokter Jongsoo berpaling dari rasa bencinya berubah menjadi cinta setelah mengetahui masa lalu Youngwoon.

Segala siksaan Youngwoon seolah lenyap. Namja itu begitu setia pada istrinya yang sudah meninggal, dia begitu lembut dan perhatian.

Entah apa yang youngwoon lihat dari Dokter Jongsoo hingga hatinya berdenyut melihat tatapan malaikat itu. Seolah merubah segalanya dan seiring berjalannya waktu Youngwoon pun menyimpan perasaan mendalam pada Dokter Jongsoo.

.

.  
.

Let's Enjoy Read ^^

Jongsoo merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Semuanya terasa perih, luka di wajahnya tak sebanding dengan luka ditubuh bagian belakangnya akibat perbuatan Bejat Namja yang telah menyekapnya di Tempat terkutuk ini.

Hanya menangis yang bisa ia lakukan. Sebuah kebaikan yang tak berbuah manis, apalagi mengingat kondisinya yang benar-benar mengenaskan saat ini.

Tangannya dan kakinya teringat. Tubuhnya tak berpakaian karena ditelanjangi oleh namja yang memperkosanya tadi malam.

Namja itu masuk keruang tempat dia disekap dalam keadaan mabuk. Masuk dengan langkah tergopoh dan seringai yang sangat mengerikan. Merobek paksa pakaian yang melekat ditubuh dokter Jongsoo lalu menyetubuhi namja berhati malaikat itu paksa. Sungguh Kasihan.

Air mata Jongsoo meleleh lagi, dia itu namja normal dan harga dirinya bagai diinjak-injak sebagai seorang namja.

Dia disetubuhi, dimasuki, dijamah bagai seorang yeoja. Oh, sungguh Jongsoo lebih memilih untuk mati dari pada dilecehkan serendah itu.

Klek

Pintu terbuka. Jongsoo mendengar begitu jelas langkah kaki elegan seorang namja yang dia tau pasti itu siapa. Namja brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya dalam satu malam.

Jongsoo beringsut, rautnya penuh ketakutan dan amarah. Wajahnya pucat dan begitu berantakan.

Namja yang baru masuk itu perlahan mulai terulur melepaskan ikatan Dokter Jongsoo mulai dari kaki dan lalu beralih ke tangannya. Lalu menarik lakban yang menempel erat dibibirnya.

Ssrreeekkk

" Akh~~~" Dokter Jongsoo memekik sakit saat lakban dimulutnya ditarik paksa.

Youngwoon tersenyum menyeringai melihat penderitaan dokter Jongsoo " Kau seperti kelinci yang ketakutan Dokter Jongsoo" Ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Dokter Jongsoo tak menjawab, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas dan tenaganya sudah dikuras habis oleh Youngwoon tadi malam. Ditambah lagi dia terus-terusan menangis, yang dipastikan sangat membuang-buang tenaga.

Youngwoon menyelipkan lengan kekarnya diantara paha dokter Jongsoo. Mengangkat tubuh lemah itu bergaya bridal dan membawanya ke tempat yang hanya Youngwoon yang tau.

.  
.

~ Devil~

Jongsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Pandanganya mengedar kesegala penjuru ruangan yang terasa asing baginya. Bukan ruangan tempatnya disekap, ruangan ini jauh lebih bagus dan Jongsoo juga berbaring di tempat tidur yang sangat bagus. Biasanya dia hanya tergeletak dilantai yang dingin dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat. Tapi ini (?) Dia bebas. Apa ada yang menyelamatkannya! Atau dia sudah mati dan berada disurga. Dokter Jongsoo berusaha menebak-nebak.

Dia berusaha bangkit tapi sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Sesaat dia bersedih ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi seingatnya tadi malam, dadanya sesak. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja sepertinya dijadikan pemuas nafsu oleh seorang namja juga. Dia tak habis fikir.

Kini Jongsoo tak lagi telanjang bulat. Piyamanya terbuat dari sutra yang bisa dikatakan berkelas tinggi. Apalagi kamar ini begitu bagus. Sebenarnya dia ada dimana fikirnya.

Klek

Jongsoo memutar kepalanya kearah pintu, menanti dengan sabar siapa yang hendak masuk kedalam kamar ini. Malaikat penolongnya kah, Atau (?).

" Kau Sudah bangun?"

Nafas Jongsoo tercekat, paru-parunya serasa akan meledak saking sesaknya. Namja itu namja yang memperkosanya tadi malam. Oh Tuha~~n.

Tubuhnya lemas dan akhirnya dokter jongsoo merosot karena tenggelam dalam ketakutannya.

" Aku takkan membunuhmu," Ucap Youngwoon santai " Tapi aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu, Dokter Jongsoo"

Namja itu, Youngwoon. Duduk disamping tempat tidur, dilantai dengan sebotol wine mahal dan gelas kosong ditangannya " Kau yang telah membuat aku berpisah dari Jongwoon dan kau harus membayar semuanya." Youngwoon tersenyum misterius seraya menuangkan sedikit wine kedalam gelas kosongnya.

" Ta~tapi dia itu bu~bukan Jongwoon! Dia itu Yesung!" Balas dokter Jongsoo terbata. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh peluhnya.

Youngwoon tertawa sinis " Kau fikir aku perduli. Yang aku tau dia itu Jongwoon, istriku dan Kau~~" Tunjuk youngwoon kejam " Kau telah memisahkanku dengan istriku!" Youngwoon tertawa serak.

Jongsoo menelan salivanya karena takut. Namja ini sudah gila fikirnya.

" Kau tau kita berada dimana?" Youngwoon mulai meneguk sedikit winenya.

Jongsoo menggeleng takut.

" Kita berada di Italy!"

" M-mwo!"

" Kenapa? " Youngwoon meraih tengkuk Jongsoo, hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan lapar " Sekarang kau milikku Dokter Jongsoo, dan jangan pernah berfikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja"

Jongsoo menelan salivanya, namja ini benar-benar sudah gila. Tatapannya seperti elang yang hendak memangsa buruannya.

" Aku, aku namja normal!" Jongsoo berusaha berontak tapi Youngwoon mengunci tubuhnya begitu erat.

" Normal?" Ucapan Youngwoon seperti mencibir " Bahkan kau menikmati saat aku memasukimu tadi malam" Bisik Youngwoon parau.

Jongsoo merona. Itu tidak mungkin, dia benar-benar normal. Dia bukan gay.

Tangan Youngwoon terulur kebawah dan meremas milik jongsoo hingga jongsoo memekik karena kesakitan " Apa kau bisa mengatakan kalau kau normal setelah aku melakukan ini padamu!" Youngwoon menindih tubuh dokter jongsoo yang memang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Meremas dan memainkan milik dokter jongsoo dengan lihai.

" Le-pashhh kan aku!" Dokter jongsoo mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat saat youngwoon memainkan miliknya yang masih terbalut piyama dengan gerakan lihai dan berpengalaman.

Tak nyaman karena dokter jongsoo terus berusaha berontak, Youngwoon melepas dasinya dan mengikat tangan jongsoo di tiang tempat tidur. Lalu mulai memainkan perannya, mungkin dia akan meniduri dokter jongsoo lagi sekarang.

" Kau harus dipaksa," Desisnya tajam.

Jongsoo memelas, tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan ' Jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku'

Tapi youngwoon sama sekali tak perduli dan tetap melaksanakan aksinya. Dia sudah terlalu lama menahan hasratnya yang sudah sampai diujung. Dia harus segela melepasnya meskipun bercampur rasa kebencian namun youngwoon berusaha tidak perduli.

Youngwoon melepaskan pakaian jongsoo, mulai meraba-raba perut jongsoo dan jongsoo pun terpaksa menggeliat resah karena sentuhan erotis youngwoon padanya.

" Kulitmu, halus sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kau normal huh!" Youngwoon meracau dengan fikiran kotor yang sudah menguasai dirinya.

" Janghhaaan!" Desah Jongsoo.

Youngwoon menulikan pendengarannya. Dia merangkak dan sekali lagi menangtang onix jongsoo yang terlihat sayu dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena nafsunya yang sudah benar-benar memuncak. Segera ia mengunci bibir dokter jongsoo dengan ciuman panasnya, menggilas habis bibir tipis kemerahan itu. Melumatnya tanpa ampun, menerobos paksa dan lidahnya bermain didalam mulut dokter jongsoo. Menggelitik langit-langit dokter jongsoo karena dokter jongsoo mencoba menolak dirinya.

Dokter Jongsoo menggeliat resah, gerakan pinggulnya kekanan dan kekiri bagai menggoda youngwoon karena milik mereka saling bergesekan dibawah sana.

Youngwoon terus menggilas habis bibir dokter jongsoo tak perduli dokter jongswoo yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas karena gilasannya benar-benar panas dan tanpa ampun.

Entah dorongan dari mana, dokter jongsoo mulai menikmati meskipun otaknya selalu menolak sentuhan youngwoon. Mulai membalas pagutan youngwoon dengan mata terpejam. Tubuh Jongsoo bagai terbakar oleh birahinya sendiri. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang sudah berdosa karena malah menikmati sentuhan iblis ini.

~ Devil~

Lagi-lagi Jongsoo menemukan dirinya yang sudah telanjang bulat hanya kali ini bedanya dia berada diatas tempat tidur. Menjambaki rambutnya frustasi karena dengan bodohnya dia yang mengakui dirinya normal malah menikmati bahkan begitu menikmati saat Kim Youngwoon si namja iblis menjamah dirinya.

Dia diperkosa, tapi~~ Kenapa dia begitu menikmatinya. Ini benar-benar gila. Namja iblis itu menjungkir balikkan dunia jongsoo.

Jongsoo meringis melihat begitu banyak kiss mark ditubuhnya. Di dada, pinggul perut. Oh Tuha~~~n aku benar-benar berdosa. Rutuk jongsoo.

Sebelum bercinta Youngwoon mengatakan kalau jongsoo sekarang miliknya. Apa-apaan namja iblis itu. Seenaknya saja.

Menjijikkan, ini benar-benar menjijikkan. Jongsoo bertekad didalam hatinya kalau dia harus bisa lepas dari jerat namja iblis ini. Dia harus kabur apapun caranya.

Jongsoo berlari kearah jendela. Nyalinya menciut saat melihat ternyata dia berada dilantai entah lah lantai berapa namun yang jelas jika dia lompat dapat dipastikan kepalanya yang akan duluan terhempas dan pecah. Jongsoo meringis kecut.

Berfikir Park Jongsoo berfikir. Kau harus segera kabur. Namja itu iblis, dia tak punya perasaan. Suatu saat jika ia sudah bosan menjadikanmu bulan-bulanannya dia pasti akan mendepak bahkan akan membunuhmu begitu kejam.

" Aku harus berbuat apa, Ya Tuha~~n!"

Mondar-mandir tak jelas didalam kamar, hanya memakai selimut putih sebagai pembungkus dirinya karena jongsoo pun tidak tau pakaiannya berada dimana.

Klek,

" Tuan ini pakaian anda!" Jongsoo mengernyit melihat siapa yang masuk dengan membawakan beberapa setel pakaian untuknya. Pakaian yang sangat bagus " Tuan besar menunggu anda dibawah, setelah mandi tuan harus turun dan ikut sarapan dengan tuan besar." Sekali lagi Jongsoo mengernyit. Hei, kemarin waktu jongsoo diculik dia diperlakukan dengan begitu kejam. Sekarang mengapa seakan jarum berubah arah menjadi terbalik. Ini tidak masuk akal " Tuan,!"

" Eh, I~iya!" Jongsoo berjingkat ketika sadar dari fikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Namja tampan, wajahnya oriental. Berahang tegas dan otot tubuhnya sangat pas dengan posturnya. Tapi, tak ada senyum diwajah. Mungkin dia sama dengan Tuan besarnya Fikir Jongsoo. Sama-sama iblis.

" Pakaian anda saya letakkan disini, Saya permisi dulu tuan!"

' Pergilah kalian semua keneraka' Jongsoo mengutuk orang-orang yang ada disini. Orang-orang yang berada dilingkaran iblis Kim Youngwoon. "Aku harus bebas, aku tidak mau disini, Aku mau pulang! Siapapun tolong aku."

TBC / End.

Sesuai Janji...Ini KangTeuk Series.

Mind To Review..

Kalo Reviewnya dikit ya gak lanjut hahaha :)


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy ^^

Title : Devil Love The Angel

Cast : Kim Youngwoon (Kangin), Park Jongsoo ( Leeteuk), Kyuhyun, Yesung, Cho Jongsoo (Kyusung Baby) And Other Cast.

Warning : BL, Lanjutan FF Love The Devil, Typo(s), Alur suka-suka gue. Kyusung gak banyak peran disini. Karena ini Pure KangTeuk..Oke :)

Chapter 2

Enjoy ^^

' Aku tidak mau turun, aku tidak boleh menuruti keinginan iblis itu. Aku harus melawan agar dia tak semena-mena. Terus Seperti itu, Jongsoo mondar-mandir didalam kamar sepeninggal orang kepercayaan Youngwoon dari kamarnya.

Pakain yang dibawakan namja tadi pun masih tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Tuxedo mewah dan terlihat sangat mahal. Terbuat dari bahan sutra yang sudah pasti nyaman sekali jika dipakai oleh jongsoo. Tapi jika jongsoo memakainya pasti si namja iblis itu akan semakin besar kepala fikirnya.

Ini sudah hampir dua jam dan tetap pada pendiriannya jongsoo tak mau menyentuh pakaian mewah itu.

Klek

Jongsoo menelan salivanya. Dia menebak pasti si namja iblis yang masuk dan benar saja. Namja itu masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah karena marah. Matanya menyala-nyala seperti api, tatapannya begitu tajam dan seperti ingin membunuh orang yang sedang berdiri didepan matanya kini.

" Kenapa kau tidak pakai bajumu!" Bentaknya.

Jongsoo melangkah mundur saat youngwoon hendak menghampirinya.

" Aku sudah terlalu baik padamu, aku melepaskanmu dari siksaan. Aku memberikanmu pakaian yang layak dan~~~"

" Aku hanya ingin bebas, aku mau pulang!" Potong dokter jongsoo setengah membentak.

Tangan youngwoon terkepal erat, sepertinya dia sedang mati-matian menahan emosinya yang siap meledak " Aku takkan melepaskanmu, sampai matipun aku takkan melepaskanmu!" Desisnya tajam.

Youngwoon berlari kecil menghampiri jongsoo, menekan tubuh jongsoo hingga merapat ke dinding. Nafas mereka berdua terengah dan panas beradu.

Jongsoo menantang onix youngwoon. Mencoba terus bertahan dengan nyalinya yang sebenarnya hampir luruh karena tatapan youngwoon yang begitu tajam dan mematikan. Namun tekadnya untuk lepas dari namja iblis ini begitu kuat. Dia harus bertahan, dia tak boleh kalah.

" Kau fikir kau bisa melawanku huh," Ancam youngwoon mencengkram dagu jongsoo hingga menyakiti jongsoo.

Jongsoo meringis, sakit sekali. Bagai rahangnya sedang diremakkan oleh tangan besi.

" Atau, kau memang menginginkan mautmu sekarang, Dokter Jongsoo!"

Jongsoo membelalak. Ancaman itu seperti bisikan malaikat pencabut nyawa baginya.

Youngwoon melepas cengkraman didagu jongsoo, beralih ketangan dokter jongsoo dan menggeretnya keluar kamar paksa.

Dengan langkah terseret-seret jongsoo mengikuti langkah jenjang youngwoon. Dirinya yang masih berbalut selimut tak pelak tersungkur karena terinjak selimut yang menjuntai kelantai. Dan Youngwoon yang tak perduli tetap terus menyeretnya dan membawa jongsoo ke ruang tengah istananya.

Youngwoon menghempaskan tubuh jongsoo hingga terjerambab di lantai.

" Hangeng, Hengeng! Ambilkan aku racun sekarang. Cepat!" Youngwoon berteriak memanggil nama orang kepercayaannya. Berteriak marah dengan tatapannya yang seperti bara api, menatap marah jongsoo yang sudah pucat pasi karena ketakutan. Kali ini dia benar-benar tamat.

" Tuan, anda mau apa?" Tanya hangeng orang kepercayaan youngwoon dengan wajah datar seperti hari-hari biasa.

" Bukan urusanmu, Sini!" Youngwoon merebut botol kecil berwarna coklat dari tangan hangeng. Menghampiri jongsoo yang hampir mati karena ketakutan.

Tubuhnya gemetar, wajah cantiknya yang putih semakin putih seperti kapas. ' Aku akan mati, aku pasti mati' Teriaknya dalam hati.

" Kau tau apa yang aku pegang ini, Dokter Park Jongsoo yang sombong" Bisik youngwoon dengan nada kejam, seringainya begitu mengerikan " Ini yang akan membawamu menuju mautmu. Setelah kau meminumnya, menit pertama tubuhmu akan seperti terbakar, lalu selanjutnya paru-parumu akan seperti disumbat dan kau akan sulit sekali untuk bernafas" Seringai youngwoon semakin lebar saat matanya menangkap raut Jongsoo yang terlihat semakin ketakutan " Dan~~ Setengah jam kalau aku tak memberikan penawarnya kepadamu, kupastikan kau akan mati mengenaskan."

Deg, deg.

' Mati mengenaskan' Seburuk itu kah nasibmu dokter Jongsoo. Kau benar-benar malang. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik bukan. Jadi kau bebas, kau tak harus berurusan dengan namja iblis ini lagi. Setelah mati Tuhan akan menyambutmu dengan hangat di Surga.

Jongsoo mengangkat wajahnya, menantang api yang menyala. Mereka berdua terbakar dalam bara keras kepala dan amarah.

" Ada pesan terakhir?" Tanya youngwoon seperti mencibir.

Jongsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menarik nafas panjang. Tangannya menggenggam jemari youngwoon yang menganyunkan sebotol racun didepan wajahnya " Terima kasih karena akhirnya kau mau membebaskanku, Kim Youngwoon!" Direbutnya botol racung dari tangan youngwoon dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan langsung meneguk isinya sampai tandas.

Glub

" Bodoh," Gumam youngwoon dengan nada datar.

Dan sepertinya benar apa yang tadi youngwoon katakan. Tubuh jongsoo bagai terbakar. Panas sekali, hingga wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya memerah karena panas.

Mencoba untuk menarik nafas namun rasanya sulit sekali, Dokter jongsoo tersenggal dan penderitaannya ini akan berakhir dalam waktu setengah jam. Dia akan mati.

Sayup-sayup dia masih mendengar suara youngwoon yang memanggil namanya.

" Muntahkan bodoh,muntahkan!"

Seperti itulah kira-kira, tapi jongsoo sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berfikir jernih. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti dipanggang, panas.

Indra perasa jongsoo masih bekerja dengan baik, apalagi saat ada yang memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya. Mengorek-ngorek kerongkongannya hingga~~

" Uwek," Jongsoo memuntahkan isi perutnya karena dipaksa. Lalu setelah isi perutnya habis jongsoo masih merasa ada yang meminumkannya sesuatu yang sangat pahit, benar-benar pahit. Tapi karena kesadarannya hampir luruh, jongsoo hanya mengernyit saat cairan pahit itu mengalir dari kerongkongannya. Hingga sesaat kemudian, jongsoo benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran utuhnya.

~ Devil~

" Kenapa anda menolongnya tuan? Bukankah anda harusnya membiarkannya mati tadi!" Ucap hangeng datar, dan sepertinya namja berparas oriental itu memang tidak pernah tersenyum.

Youngwoon yang sedang mengenakan setelannya menhentikan aktivitasnya sebentar. Dia harus mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang baru karena pakaian sebelumnya terkena muntahan jongsoo. Ditatapnya tajam sang orang kepercayaannya tersebut " Bukan urusanmu!" Desisnya tajam.

Hangeng mengangkat bahu, seolah tak perduli dan tau sifat tuannya memilih untuk keluar karena pekerjaannya didalam sudah selesai.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya youngwoon memilih untuk melihat jongsoo dikamarnya.

Youngwoon pun bingung, kenapa tak dibiarkannya saja jongsoo mati. Apa istimewanya namja keras kepala itu. Dia angkuh, tidak penurut dan Cantik(?). Eh, cantik. Youngwoon akui jongsoo itu memang sangat cantik untuk seorang namja.

Youngwoon berfikir mungkin ini hanya rasa penasarannya sesaat, namun semakin lama malah semakin dalam dan rasa ingin memiliki semakin besar. Obsesinya begitu keras dan dia tak ingin berhenti begitu saja. Dia masih ingin bermain dengan dokter cantik itu.

.  
.

~ Devil~

Malaikat kecil sedang tertidur pulas diantara kedua orang tuanya. Namja mungil yang diberi nama Cho Jongsoo.

Kyuhyun dan yesung berbaring diantara Cho kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas di tengah ranjang. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur membelai pipi Chubby buah hatinya yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Memandangi wajah malaikat kecil itu hingga tak mampu lagi menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencium pipi gempal Si aegya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Cho Jongsoo menggeliat karena merasakan ada yang mengganggu tidur pulasnya.

" Kau mengganggunya, Kyu!" Gumam yesung lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti " Dia malaikat kecilku. Cho Jongsoo ku, jagoan Kecil Cho Kyuhyun!"

Yesung membalas senyuman kyuhyun, menggenggam erat jemari suami tercintanya tersebut " Kapan kita bertemu dokter jongsoo? Aku ingin dia melihat anak kita!"

Kyuhyun lupa, dia benar-benar lupa menceritakan pelihal dokter jongsoo yang menghilang pada yesung.

" Baby!" Panggilnya lembut.

" Hum? Ne , Kyu!"

" Kita bicara di ruang kerjaku ne, Jongsoo masukkan saja kedalam box bayi!"

Yesung menatap bingung suaminya, tapi tak ingin membantah dengan pelan dan lembut diangkatnya tubuh mungil baby Cho dan meletakkannya didalam box bayi perlahan. Lalu setelahnya menyusul kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu melesat ke ruang kerjanya.

" Sebenarnya ada apa kyu?" Tanya yesung saat mereka berdua sudah berada di ruang kerja kyuhyun.

" Duduk dulu sayang, sini!" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan sofa yang masih ber ruang kosong disebelahnya.

Yesung menuruti perintah kyuhyun dan duduk didekat suaminya tanpa jarak karena kyuhyun memeluk pinggang yesung posesive.

" Maaf aku tak memberitahumu sejak awal tentang dokter jongsoo, aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir baby!" Bisiknya lembut.

Yesung mengernyit " Sebenarnya ada apa kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas perlahan " Dokter Jongsoo menghilang dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau dia dimana!"

" Menghilang? "

" Hum, Menghilang. Dugaan sementara dia di culik dan disembunyikan oleh seseorang. Kami masih terus berusaha mencari keberadaanya baby. Karena bagaimanapun dialah yang menolong keluarga kita! Dan bisa jadi dia terkena masalah seperti ini juga karena menolong kita" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mulai mencium curuk leher yesung yang begitu harum, aroma khas bayi.

" Kasihan dokter jongsoo. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindunginya dimanapun dia berada. Dia orang baik!"

" Iya sayang"

" Kyu~~~" Panggil yesung yang mulai risih karena kyuhyun terus saja menciumi curuk lehernya.

" Ne baby, wae?" Bisik kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

" Kau sedang apa?"

" Hum, biarkan seperti ini sayang. Paling tidak, ini bisa mengobati hasratku yang sudah sampai diujung" Bisiknya serak.

Yesung merona, selalu seperti itu. Kyuhyunnya yang mesum.

" Kau harus bersabar kyu, tunggu sampai usia baby Cho menginjak dua bulan!"

" Ne, aku masih bisa bersabar sayang. Meskipun dengan susah payah!" Rajuk kyuhyun.

Yesung terkekeh geli, dasar suaminya ini. Tapi mau bagaimanapun yesung begitu mencintai namja tampan ini.

~ Devil~

Tenggorokan dan dadanya bagai terbakar. Panas, suhu tubuhnya pun panas. Jongsoo membuka matanya perlahan, melihat kesekeliling dan mengernyit 'Aku masih hidup' Fikirnya. Bukankah tadi aku hampir mati karena minum racun, sungguh-sungguh karena rasanya disekujur tubuh bagai ditusuk-tusuk, untuk bernafas pun sulit. Tapi ini (?) dia masih hidup.

Apa si namja iblis itu yang menyelamatkannya? Bukankah namja itu menginginkan kematiannya, lalu kenapa dia diselamatkan. Ini benar-benar membingungkan, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan namja iblis itu darinya.

Klek

Jongsoo memejamkan matanya saat mendengar ada yang membuka pintu. Langkah pelan dan terdengar elegan dan angkuh.

Ranjangnya sedikit bergerak, menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang duduk disisi ranjang. Bau parfumnya begitu khas dan menenangkan. Tak sesuai dengan karakter si pemakai yang bengis dan berhati iblis.

Jongsoo merasakan ada yang menyibak lembut ujung rambut yang melekat didahinya. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut, bahkan sangat lembut.

" Dasar bodoh,!" Suara yang sangat jongsoo kenal merutuknya " Aku hanya ingin menakutimu babbo, kenapa malah benar-benar kau minum! Aku takkan membiarkanmu mati, sampai aku menginzinkanmu untuk mati, Park Jongsoo!"

Jongsoo mendengus didalam hatinya ' Memangnya dia siapa berani mengatur hidup dan matiku, dia bukan Tuhan. Dia itu (?) Iblis.

" Tatapan matamu mengingatkanku pada Jongwoon. Yah, mungkin karena itu aku tak langsun membunuhmu! Kau tidak tau jongwoonku itu seperti apa kan?" Youngwoon terus bercerita, berceloteh tanpa perduli jongsoo mendengarnya atau tidak. Karena yang ia tau jongsoo masih Pingsan. " Dia itu sangat baik, Cantik sepertimu" Youngwoon tertawa kecil ketika membayangkan istrinya. " Dan juga sedikit keras kepala!"

Ternyata dibalik sifat bengisnya youngwoon menyimpan kelembutan tersendiri didalam dirinya yang tak pernah jongsoo temukan selama ini. Hatinya menghangat, tapi (?) dia baik pada jongsoo karena dia melihat sosok istrinya didalam diri jongsoo. Itu sedikit membuat hati jongsoo mendenyut.

" Yesung, Namja itu memang mirip sekali dengan Jongwoon. Wajah mereka sangat mirip tapi hanya wajahnya. Karakter mereka jauh berbeda dan sepertinya aku tak punya minat lagi pada namja itu. Aku merasa jongwoon ada didalam dirimu Jongsoo-ah ~chu~" Youngwoon mencium lembut pipi jongsoo, lembut sekali hingga jongsoo semakin memejamkan matanya begitu erat.

Sensasi apa ini, Jongsoo bagai tersengat listrik. Ya ampu...n dia berani bersumpah demi apapun kalau dia itu masih normal, dia namja tulen. Tapi ciuman ini begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Berdosalah aku fikirnya.

" Jongsoo-ah, kau begitu nikmat diranjang!" Bisik youngwoon,

Kontan jongsoo membuka matanya, pipinya merona antara malu dan matah hingga youngwoon tertawa keras melihat ekspresi keterkejutan namja cantik itu " Aku tau kau sudah bangun dari tadi!"

" Dasar iblis, Jangan harap aku akan sukarela menyerahkan tubuhku padamu!" Desis jongsoo yang sudah dikuasai oleh kemarahannya.

" Hei, hei. Tidak suka rela kau bilang? Bahkan kau sangat menikmati saat aku memasukimu. Cih naif sekali."

" I-itu karena, karena!"

" Apa?" Tanya youngwoon telak " Karena aku begitu memuaskanmu diranjang, Iyakan?" Youngwoon berbisik dengan nada rendah dan serak hingga jika bisa mungkin wajah jongsoo akan lebih merah lagi dari ini.

" Brengsek!" Jongsoo mendorong dada youngwoon agar menjauh darinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena terlalu emosi.

" Kau fikir kau bisa menolakku huh?" Habis sudah kesabaran dan sikap lembut youngwoon. Tubuh besarnya menindih tubuh jongsoo yang lebih kecil darinya, kedua tangannya menekan jemari jongsoo dan menahannya diatas kepala jongsoo " Kau, benar-benar tidak tau diri!"

Youngwoon menyerang bibir jongsoo, menerjang dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar dan bringas. Memaksa terus, menggilas habis bibir jongsoo yang merah merekah bak bunga mawar dan begitu indah.

Lidahnya menerobos paksa masuk kedalam mulut jongsoo yang begitu manis. Mengecap dan mengajak lidah jongsoo bertarung dengan gerakan lihai dan berpengalaman.

" Ouh~~" Jongsoo melenguh saat lidah youngwoon menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Menggeliat resah, bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seperti gerakan erotis yang menggoda milik youngwoon dibawah sana.

Youngwoon berseringai, namja cantik ini begitu mudah digoda. Begitu keras kepala tapi sangat mudah dipengaruhi saat diranjang. Diangkatnya wajahnya saat tau jongsoo yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, mereka berdua terengah bersamaan. Suara deru nafas terdengar begitu mengganggu disekitar kamar luas dan elegan ini.

Wajah jongsoo merah hingga ketelinganya, pandangannya sayu seakan kecewa karena youngwoon menghentikan pekerjaan nikmatnya.

" Lihat, kau menikmatinya bukan?" Youngwoon berseringai, menekan tubuhnya yang menindih tubuh jongsoo hingga milik mereka benar-benar saling melekat dan hanya dihalangi oleh celana mereka.

Youngwoon melepas kancing piyama sutra jongsoo perlahan. Jongsoo menahan tangan youngwoon, menggenggamnya dan menggeleng perlahan seolah berkata ' Jangan' , Youngwoon tak perduli dan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Melepas dan membuang piyama sutra jongsoo sembarangan.

Bibirnya mulai mengecap niple jongsoo hingga tubuh jongsoo melengkung dan kepalanya mendongak begitu menikmati pekerjaan youngwoon menjamah dirinya. Youngwoon mencium, menjilat dan memainkan niple jongsoo begitu lihai. Jongsoo menggelinjang, dadanya bergemuruh karena dikuasai oleh birahinya yang telah memuncak. Meminta untuk dipuaskan.

Otaknya berusaha menolak, tapi sentuha youngwoon benar-benar nikmat dan jongsoo harus terpaksa merendahkan dirinya dihadapan namja iblis ini. Dia menikmati, sangat menikmatinya.

Youngwoon menciumi dada jongsoo dan turun keperutnya, memberikan jejak-jejak cinta berwarna keunguan didada, perut dan bagian-bagian lainnya. Dagunya tak sengaja menabrak milik jongsoo yang sudah berdiri tegak dibalik celananya, dia berseringai lagi saat mengetahui jongsoo yang benar-benar menikmati sentuhannya " Wah, bahkan kau sudah setegak ini!" Racaunya parau.

Jongsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya karena miliknya benar-benar sudah mengeras dan terasa nyeri. Ini harus segera diselesaikan kalau tidak jongsoo akan semakin menderita karenanya.

" Tak semudah itu jongsoo-ah," Ujar youngwoon parau dan serak lalu menarik paksa celana jongsoo hingga jongsoo sudah benar-benar tak berpakaian lebih dulu.

Tangan youngwoon terulur membuka laci di meja samping tempat tidur, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah Kock Ring. Sepertinya dia takkan membiarkan jongsoo menikmati segalanya sendiri.

Jongsoo merunduk untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan youngwoon. Matanya membelalak saat youngwoon seenak jidatnya memakaikan kock ring laknat itu dimiliknya yang sudah hampir mencapai klimaks. Rasanya sakit dan tersiksa karena hasratnya tak bisa ditumpahkan begitu saja. Oh Tuha~~~n.

Young woon membuka paksa kedua paha jongsoo lebar-lebar dan matanya menyalang melihat hole kemerahan yang sudah beberapa kali ia masuki. Hole yang selalu membuatnya berhasrat untuk selalu mencicipi tubuh jongsoo.

Perlahan youngwoon mendekatkan miliknya yang juga sudah meneras diujung bibi hole jongsoo, memasukkan ujungnya lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Memasukkan lagi dan~~

" Akh~~~" Jongsoo memekik saat milik youngwoon memasuki dirinya dengan sekai hentakan keras.

" Ini sudah ketiga kalinya jongsoo-ah, ketiga kalinya aku memasukimu. Dan ouh~~~ kau masih begitu sempit!" Racau youngwoon seraya menghentak-hentakkan miliknya kedalam jongsoo dengan gerakan seirama.

Sakit, benar-benar sakit. Tubuh jongsoo bagai dihantam balok kayu. Air matanya mengalir lagi, rasa sakit ditubuh dan hatinya berkecamuk. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang sama sekali tak mampu melawan bahkan malah menimati. Mungkin didalam dirinya terkungkung jiwa seorang namja jalang yang menjijikkan hingga dengan relanya dia menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada namja iblis ini.

Jongsoo mencengkram bahu younwoon yang semakin dalam menghentakkan dirinya, pinggulnya bergerak ketika youngwoon berhenti sejenak, bahkan dia yang mulai mengikuti irama dan youngwoon membiarkan jongsoo mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Menyadari dia yang kelelahan karena bergerak sendiri, jongsoo membuka matanya dan bagai dihantam batu besar rasanya. Karena youngwoon hanya diam menikmati pergerakan jongsoo. Malu, jongsoo benar-benar malu sekarang.

Dia yang mengatakan dengan berapi-api kalau dia normal sekarang dengan mudahnya dia menghancurkan segalanya. Dia yang bergerak, dia yang puas dan memuaskan. Haruskah dia mengakui kalau dia sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang gay karena Kim Youngwoon.

Hanya dia dan Tuhanlah yang tau. Dan malam ini dihabiskan dengan bercinta sepanjang malam oleh mereka berdua.

~ Devil~

" Aku kotor, aku benar-benar menjijikkan! Hukumlah aku Tuha~~n. Aku benar-benar kotor." Jongsoo menangis, mengutuk dirinya sendiri diantara guyuran shower yang menyapu tubuh telanjangnya. Berharap setelah mandi segalanya sirna, bekas sentuhan namja iblis itu menghilang seiring derasnya air yang mengalir.

~ Devil~

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan mewah, di istana youngwoon. Makanannya begitu menggugah selera, makanan berkelas dan pasti dimasak oleh koki yang terpilih.

Youngwoon makan dengan gaya elegan, tenang dan misterius. Sedang jongsoo sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Dia tak berselera makan sama sekali.

Jongsoo membanting sendoknya dipiring hingga menciptakan bunyi denting yang cukup keras sehingga youngwoon menghentikan kunyahannya karena merasa terganggu. Jongsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya yang dilipat diatas meja.

Youngwoon mencoba tak perduli, dia tau pasti kalau jongsoo sedang berusaha mencari gara-gara dengannya. Melanjutkan lagi makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Begitu lama jongsoo asik dengan posisinya, bahkan makanan dipiring youngwoon telah tandas namun sepertinya jongsoo sama sekali tak berniat mengangkat wajahnya.

Alis youngwoon terangkat karena penasaran. Perlahan dia bangkit dan menghampiri jongsoo ditempat duduknya. Berjongkok untuk memastikan keadaan namja cantik itu yang ternyata tertidur sejak tadi, dilihat dari deru nafasnya yang sudah benar-benar tertatur.

Youngwoon menggeleng perlahan, tak menyangka kalau namja dewasa seperti jongsoo bisa semenggemaskan ini.

Dengan tangan kekarnya youngwoon merubah posisi jongsoo dan mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, membawa namja cantik itu kekamar agar tidur dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Menggendong jongsoo dengan gaya bridal.

TBC

Hoh, susah buat NC yang feel bgt. Semoga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan para chingudeul semuanya. Gomawo for review Chap sebelumnya.

Mind To review again, Gomawo *bow.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy ^^

Title : Devil Love The Angel

Cast : Kim Youngwoon (Kangin), Park Jungsoo ( Leeteuk), Kyuhyun, Yesung, Cho Jungsoo (Kyusung Baby) And Other Cast.

Warning : BL, Lanjutan FF Love The Devil, Typo(s), Alur suka-suka gue. Kyusung gak banyak peran disini. Karena ini Pure KangTeuk..Oke :)

Chapter 3

Enjoy ^^

" Leeteuk, mulai saat ini namamu Leeteuk."

Jungsoo yang duduk diatas ranjangnya memutar sedikit kepalanya menghadap youngwoon yang sedang menyesap wine seraya bersandar di badan ranjang. Namja tampan itu duduk dilantai.

" Apa maksudmu?" Balas jungsoo seolah tak setuju. Seenaknya saja namja ini mengganti~ganti namanya.

Youngwoon mendongak malas lalu memutar kepalanya kebelakang, menatap tajam jungsoo yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi " Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ingin memulai hidup yang baru denganmu dan aku minta kau lupakan masa lalumu dan jadilah Leeteuk seperti mauku!"

" YA! Aku tidak mau, seenakmu saja. Kau fikir kau siapa huh?" Bentak jongsoo memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi setengah berdiri. Berkacak pinggang dengan bibir mengerucut dan dahinya yang berkerut.

" Ck, Aku sama sekali tak meminta persetujuanmu teuk-ie ah."

" Namaku Jungsoo, Park Jungsoo!" Tekan jongsoo tak terima saat youngwoon memanggilnya dengan nama baru.

" Kau fikir aku perduli," Youngwoon mengangkat bahu malas, mulai lagi menyesap winenya perlahan.

Jungsoo mendengus sebal, berdebat pun percuma. Dia pasti akan tetap kalah. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk seperti posisinya semula seraya melipat tangannya didada.

" Teukie-ah,"

" Jungsoo!"

" Teukie-ah!"

" Jungsoo"

" Teukie chagi!"

" Jung- eh? "

" Oh, baiklah mungkin panggilan itu lebih enak didengar!"

" Andwe, aku bukan kekasihmu! Dasar kau devil tak berperasaan. Pergi saja kau ke neraka!"

Youngwoon tertawa keras karena jungsoo mencak-mencak tak jelas diatas ranjangnya " Hahahahaha, kau memang bukan kekasihku. Kau itu namjaku mengerti!" Youngwoon mengerling lalu beranjak berdiri, keluar dari kamar jungsoo.

Jungsoo melempari bantal kearah pintu setelah youngwoon keluar dari kamarnya " Kim youngwoon brengsek, iblis, Kurang ajar!"Teriaknya frustasi dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tingkat emosi yang sudah mencapai level akhir.

~ Devil~

Dunia jungsoo benar-benar jungkir balik. Gelar dokternya sekarang seolah tak berguna lagi Dia bagai terkurung disangkar emas kini. Tak boleh kemana-mana, hanya diam dikamar. Setiap hari kerjanya hanya makan, tidur, duduk dijendela memandangi dunia luar dari sana. Dia ingin bebas namun tak bisa, bathinnya tersiksa.

Setiap malam youngwoon datang kekamarnya walaupun hanya sekedar menumpang untuk tidur. Padahal namja itu memiliki kamar sendiri tapi entah kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk dikamar jungsoo dan tidur seranjang dengan namja cantik itu.

Karena sudah terbiasa jungsoo pun sudah tak risih lagi jika setiap malam youngwoon datang dan menumpang tidur diranjangnya yang memang berukuran sangat besar. Jungsoo berfikir toh ini juga miliknya, terserah saja dia mau tidur dimana. Asal tak menggangguku aku tidak perduli.

Hari ini entah kenapa jungsoo merasa sedikit aneh dengan keadaan rumah ini, biasanya selalu sepi dan hanya ada beberapa penjaga yangberdiri didepan gerbang untuk berjaga. Karena jendela kamar jungsoo jika melihat kebawah akan langsung menghadap kepintu gerbang.

Hari ini sangat berbeda, ramai sekali seperti akan ada pesta dirumah besar ini. Tapi pesta apa?. Pesta (?), pasti akan banyak orang yang kesini dan, bukankah kesempatan jungsoo untuk keluar dari sini cukup besar. Jungsoo bisa kabur.

Klek

Jungsoo menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, alisnya terangkat saat menangkap sesosok namja yang sangat cantik yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Namja itu menatap tajam jungsoo, melempar deathglare terbaik yang ia miliki dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang gelas wine dan memainkannya sedikit dengan jemari lentiknya " Kau, Leeteuk?" Tanyanya. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan suatu pertanyaan. Lebih kearah pernyataan.

Jungsoo mengernyit. Siapa namja ini, jungsoo tak pernah melihatnya disini.

" Kau cukup cantik juga,!" Ucapnya tenang " Hari ini akan ada pesta besar disini. Youngwoon memintaku mengawasimu sepanjang pesta berlangsung!" Namja cantik itu mendesah lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa " Sebentar lagi pakaian untukmu akan datang, apa kau perlu kubantu untuk bersiap-siap?"

" Huh?"

" Sepertinya tidak perlu!" Namja cantik itu bangkit dari sofa, menghampiri jungsoo yang masih duduk dibibir jendela " Kim Heechul Imnida," Tangannya terulur " Aku kakak ipar youngwoon. Jongwoon, istrinya youngwoon adalah dongsaengku. Dan dia sudah (?)!"

" Meninggal!" Sambung jungsoo.

Heechul tersenyum miris " Yah, kau benar!"

" Tuan ini pakaian untuk tuan Leeteuk!" Seorang pelayan masuk kedalam kamar dengan menenteng satu setel pakaian mewah yang dirancang khusus untuk jungsoo.

" Letakkan saja disitu," Perintah heechul mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah ranjang.

Pelayan itu membungkuk sebentar lalu meletakkan pakaian yang ia bawa, setelahnya ia langsung keluar karena pekerjaannya hanya mengantarkan pakaian itu kedalam.

" Pakailah, aku akan menunggumu diluar!" Heechul tersenyum pada leeteuk. Senyumnya sungguh bersahabat dan jungsoo merasa dihargai disini, tak semua orang disini berhati dingin seperti youngwoon fikirnya.

" Tunggu," Jungsoo meraih jemari heechul sebelum namja cantik itu sempat melangkah untuk keluar kamar " Disini saja, !" Pintanya dan lagi-lagi heechul memberikan jungsoo senyum terbaik yang ia miliki.

" Baiklah," Balas heechul mengedikkan bahunya malas.

Jungsoo mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu tanpa segan didepan heechul. Heechul semula tak perduli karena dia memang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan jungsoo. Tapi entah dorongan dari mana heechul mulai mencuri pandang dan, Oh Tuha~~~n, kulit jungsoo begitu putih dan halus. Heechul sampai susah payah menelan salivanya karena pemandangan itu begitu indah. Apa lagi saat jungsoo hendak menukar celana dalamnya dengan yang baru, mata heechul tak lepas memandangi milik jungsoo yang sangat indah dan tak dapat dipungkiri tangan heechul sampai terkepal gemas ingin menyentuh dan menikmatinya.

Sepertinya heechul harus mengganti imagenya sebagai seorang uke yang selalu dimasuki oleh seme. Dia gemas, tubuhnya panas karena seorang park Jungsoo. Heechul ingin merasakan hangatnya tubuh jungsoo, hasratnya membara. Bolehkah fikir heechul.

" Teuk-ah!" Panggil heechul dengan nada serak.

Jungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menghadap heechul setelah selesai dengan celana dalamnya dan hendak mengenakan pakaiannya " Wae?" Tanya jungsoo bingung.

Heechul menghampiri jungsoo dengan langkah anggun dan elegan. Matanya memandang jungsoo dengan tatapan nakal dan menggoda. Tangannya terulur menggenggam jemari jungsoo lalu menciumnya lembut " Kau benar-benar cantik dan sempurna!" Gumamnya lembut.

" Heechul-ah, kau kenapa?" Jungsoo mengerjab bingung akan pola tingkah heechul yang sangat aneh menurutnya.

" Aku ingin menikmatimu sayang, apa boleh?" Bisik heechul erotis.

Jungsoo membelalak. Tidak, tidak boleh. Cukup youngwoon yang memperlakukannya seperti namja murahan. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

" Jangan, Kumohon!" Pinta jungsoo dengan nada memelas.

Heechul menatap jungsoo kecewa, lalu kemudian tersenyum mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri " Mianhe, Teuk-ah! Tak seharusnya aku meminta sesuatu yang memang bukan hak ku padamu. Mianhe!" Sekali lagi heechul mengecup lembut punggung tangan jungsoo.

Hati jungsoo menghangat akan perlakuan lembut heechul padanya. Jauh berbeda dengan youngwoon yang begitu kasar dan arogan. Namja ini sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian " Gomawo," Bisiknya lirih.

" Hum, Nado. Tapi aku berharap kau mau membuka sedikit hatimu untukku." Heechul menempelkan keningnya dengan kening jungsoo hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan

" Tapi youngwoon!" Balas jungsoo berbisik

" Dia tidak mencintaimu, dia hanya melihat jongwoon didalam dirimu teuk-ah.!"

" Bawa aku pergi dari sini, jebbal!"

Klek,

Segera heechul dan jungsoo saling menjauhkan diri saat ada yang masuk tiba-tiba, Dia youngwoon. Mata namja itu tajam memandang jungsoo dan heechul bergantian " Kenapa kalian lama sekali!" Tanyanya dengan nada datar dan tidak suka. Apalagi dilihatnya jungsoo yang masih belum berpakaian lengkap. Masih bertelanjang dada.

Wajah jungsoo pucat pasi. Apa youngwoon mendengar pembicaraannya dengan heechul. Apa youngwoon akan menyakiti heechul setelah ini.

" Oh, Sebentar lagi dia siap. Aku sedang membantunya berpakaian!" Heechul mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin.

Youngwoon menyipit kejam, matanya bagai api yang menyala saat melempar deathglare terbaiknya pada jungsoo yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh heechul " Baiklah, dia harus siap dalam 10menit." Youngwoon memutar tubuhnya lalu keluar dari kamar dengan membanting pintu sekuat tenaganya.

.  
.

~ Devil~

Pesta di Istana Youngwoon begitu ramai. Banyak orang asing disini dan makanan khas italy yang tersaji sempurna di setiap meja yang sangat menggugah selera.

Jungsoo sama sekali tak berniat berbaur dengan orang-orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal dan memilih untuk berdiri di tempat yang tak terlalu ramai. Jungsoo kurang menyukai keramaian, akan lebih baik kalau dia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur dan masuk kedalam selimut ketimbang mendengar suara orang-arang yang sedang bercengkrama disini, kedengaran seperti suara lebah yang mendengung-dengung ditelinganya.

Jungsoo memutar tubuhnya malas, berniat mencari tempat yang lebih tenang.

Mundur dua langkah ketika hampir saja dia tak sengaja menabrak tubuh besar youngwoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didekatnya. Jungsoo mendongak dengan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah.

" Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya youngwoon selidik " Jangan katakan kalau kau berniat mencari celah untuk kabur, huh!" Youngwoon menatap tajam jungsoo lalu mencengkram pergelangan tangan jungsoo.

Jungsoo meringis karena cengkraman youngwoon begitu keras " Sakit, Lepas!" Sekuat yang ia bisa jungsoo berusaha melepas cengkraman youngwoon. Tapi semakin jungsoo berusaha, cengkraman youngwoon semakin keras dan menyakitkan.

Greeppp

Youngwoon menarik paksa tangan jungsoo hingga tubuh mereka merapat dan youngwoon memeluk pinggang jungsoo dengan tangan kirianya. Sementara tangan kanannya masih mencengkram tangan jungsoo dan sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk melepaskannya " Jangan berfikir kau bisa lepas dariku Park Jungsoo, dan jangan pernah meminta bantuan pada siapapun atau kau ingin satu nyawa melayang karena perbuatan bodohmu!" Youngwoon berbisik kejam, seringainya begitu lebar dan mengerikan.

Nafas jungsoo tercekat. Tadi dia meminta heechul untuk membawanya pergi dan (?) mungkin saja youngwoon mendengar pembicaraannya tadi dengan heechul. Itu artinya nyawa heechul dalam bahaya. Oh Tuha~~~n, jangan kumohon jangan. Heechul begitu baik, lindungilah dia, Fikir jungsoo.

" Jangan!" Balas jungsoo berbisik " Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik, kumohon jangan menyakiti siapapun.!"

Youngwoon tersenyum menang " Good Boy," Diciumnya pipi jungsoo ringan " Kajja, akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan beberapa relasiku. Dan ingat, namamu leeteuk. Mengerti!"

Jungsoo membuang nafas beratnya perlahan lalu mengikuti langkah jenjang youngwoon, karena youngwoon menyeretnya untuk berkumpul dengan orang-orang asing yang bahkan jungsoo sangat tidak punya minat untuk berkumpul dengan mereka.

~ Devil~

Pesta usai. Jungsoo telah berada didalam kamarnya jauh sebelum pesta usai dengan beralasan kalau perutnya sedang bermasalah. Sebenarnya bukan sekedar alasan, sepertinya jungsoo terlalu banyak minum tadi. Kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang dan perutnya juga terasa mual.

Jungsoo melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menegak banyak wine yang berharga mahal yang tersedia di pesta itu. Mungkin dengan cara seperti itu dia bisa sedikit melupakan segala beban dihatinya dan mabuk. Jungsoo benar-benar mabuk tadi, terlihat dari langkahnya yang sempoyongan dan hangeng membantu jungsoo. Kalau tidak mungkin namja cantik itu takkan sampai dikamarnya dengan selamat.

Dipejamkan matanya erat, kepalanya sangat pusing dan jungsoo belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur sutra miliknya. Masih mengenakan kemeja putih karena tuxedonya sudah dilemparkannya kesembarang arah.

Klek

Terdengar ketukan langkah yang begitu elegan. Perlahan ranjang jungsoo sedikit bergerak karena ada yang duduk disisi ranjangnya.

Youngwoon membaringkan dirinya disebelah jungsoo, memandangi wajah cantik yang merona karena pengaruh alkohol itu begitu lekat. Wajahnya cantik, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat fikir youngwoon.

Jungsoo dapat merasakan hangat nafas youngwoon yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Aku sedang mabuk, aku sangat mabuk. Ini pasti hanya halusinasiku saja, Bathin jungsoo.

Hangat nafas youngwoon terasa semakin dekat, yah sangat dekat dan makin panas ketika youngwoon mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir jungsoo.

Lembut. Ini pasti halusinasiku, Youngwoon tak pernah selembut ini, dia iblis dan ini begitu lembut, sensasinya juga sangat berbeda. Begitu menggetarkan dan mengundang hasrat. Jungsoo meracau sendiri dengan segala fikirannya yang berkecamuk. Dia benar-benar sudah dikuasai pengaruh alkohol yang begitu banyak.

" Ouh~~!" Jungsoo mendesah nikmat ketika youngwoon menjilat lehernya dengan gerakan erotis, kepalanya terdongak. Erangan-erangan nikmat meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ini halusinasiku, tidak ada salahnya jika kunikmati halusinasi yang sangat nikmat ini. Tuhan, izinkan aku menikmati halusinasi ini.

Youngwoon menarik wajahnya ketika mendengar lenguhan jungsoo yang terdengar begitu menikmati dan tak menolak ketika ia menyentuhnya.

Jungsoo membelalak. Tatapan itu, tatapan iblis kim youngwoon yang begitu menakutkan. Dia tidak berhalusinasi, itu benar kim youngwoon.

Melihat perubahan raut jungsoo perlahan tatapan youngwoon melembut. Dia tak ingin merusak moment ini. Moment jungsoo yang suka rela menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh merusaknya.

Jungsoo mengernyit disela-sela kesadarannya, apalagi pengaruh alkohol sudah benar-benar menguasai fikirannya kini. Kedua tangannya terulur menyentuh dan membingkai wajah tampan youngwoon. Yah menyentuhnya lembut dan ini pertama kalinya.

Jantung youngwoon berdegup kencang ketika tangan lembut jungsoo menyentuhnya. Hasratnya memuncak hingga keubun-ubun. Tubuhnya panas dan terbakas oleh birahinya yang ingin segera ia tumpahkan. Tapi ia harus bersabar, malam ini harus melakukannya dengan perlahan.

Jungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya dan bibir youngwoon bertemu. Membuka mulutnya dan memberikan youngwoon akses untuk melakukan lebih terhadap dirinya.

Lidah mereka saling memagut penuh hasrat yang menggebu diantara keduanya. Saling membalas pagutan dan bertarung diantara panas dan lembab saliva yang mendominasi diantara mereka berdua.

" Ouh, ah!" Desahan erotis jungsoo terdengar merdu ketika youngwoon meraba dan membelai dada bidang jungsoo yang begitu halus. Meremas dada jungsoo dengan gerakan gemas, memainkan niplenya dengan begitu lihai dan menggoda " Emphhhh, Youngwoon-ah!" Tubuh jungsoo melengkung ketika lidah youngwoon bermain dengan niplenya. Sensasi nikmat yang menurutnya hanya ilusinya semata.

Tangan youngwoon turun dan membuka belt dan kancing celana jungsoo perlahan. Menelusup masuk kedalam underwear dan bermain didalam sana. Milik jungsoo sangat lembab dan keras, namja cantik itu menggeliat resah ketika miliknya dimainkan oleh youngwoon. Tak sedikitpun titik sensitive jungsoo yang youngwoon lewatkan.

" Ekh, eouh, akh~~~!"

Youngwoon menurunkan celana jungsoo beserta underwearnya. Meraba hole jungsoo yang sudah begitu lembab dan sudah sangat siap untuk dimasuki olehnya. Tapi youngwoon tak ingin terburu-buru. Setelah melepas celana beserta underwear jungsoo, dibukanya paha jungsoo lebar-lebar lalu menelusupkan wajahnya diantara selangkangan jungsoo. Menjilat hole kemerahan itu dengan tempo lambat dan menggoda. Tubuh jungsoo bergetar saking nikmatnya.

" Ekh, ekh ouh akh akh!"

" Kau sudah benar-benar siap sayang!" Bisik youngwoon lembut.

Youngwoon melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, miliknya pun sudah keras dan tegap sudahsiap untuk jungsoo. Perlahan miliknya ia lekatkan ke ujung hole jungsoo. Berusaha agar tak menyakiti jungsoo dengan memasukkan miliknya yang berukuran besar dan panjang dengan perlahan dan

" Akh!" Jungsoo memekik sakit ketika sekali hentak youngwoon memasukkan begitu dalam miliknya kedalam jungsoo.

" Hole ah..ho...le" Racau youngwoon disela tusukan lembutnya. Menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju mundur hingga derit ranjang pun ikut menemani percintaan panas mereka malam ini.

~ Devil~

Desahan-desahan nikmat memenuhi ruang kerja sekaligus perpustakaan pribadi milik kyuhyun. Dia dan istrinya sedang bercinta di ruang kerjanya, beralasan tak ingin mengganggu Cho Junior yang sedang tertidur pulas didalam box bayi dikamar mereka.

Bukan tak ada kamar lain yang bisa mereka pakai, tapi mungkin atmosfer kamar ini begitu mendukung hingga mereka berdua merasa lebih nyaman melakukannya ditempat ini.

Apalagi ini merupakan pertama kalinya mereka bercinta setelah kelahiran Cho junior dan kyuhyun tak kan melewatkan sedetikpun dengan istrinya malam ini.

" Kyu, Oh yes akh there chagi. Deep akh yes!" Yesung meracau nikmat ketika kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk holenya dengan tempo lambat.

Kyuhyun memagut bibir yesung penuh nafsu seraya pinggulnya yang terus bergerak menusuk-nusuk didalam istrinya yang masih begitu sempit meskipun telah melahirkan seorang Cho junior kedunia.

Decak saliva terdengar seiring desahan dan derit sofa tempat mereka melakukan atraksi malam. Sofa yang begitu besar dan bahkan sangat cukup untuk menampung mereka berdua.

" Oh yeah! My beautiful wife. Kau masih begitu sempit baby!"

Tubuh mereka lembab karena peluh, menambah kesan hangat diruang dingin ber Ac ini. Wajah yesung memerah saking nikmatnya bercinta dengan suaminya malam ini.

" Ouh, kyu~~ aku akan keluar!"

" Sabar baby, sabar oke! Kita keluarkan bersama! ukh~ukh~ukh!" Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tusukannya.

" Akh~akh-akh kyu~~~~ a...ssshhhhhhhhh!" Yesung menumpahkan hasratnya yang sudah tak tertahan hingga sofa pun menjadi lengket karena perbuatan mereka.

Kyuhyun menekan dirinya semakin dalam dan menumpahkan hasratnya didalam yesung. Menumpahkan seluruhnya hingga yesung bisa merasakan cairan cinta kyuhyun begitu hangat didalam dirinya.

Suara nafas mereka yang beradu memenuhi ruang kedap suara itu. Mereka tersenyum bersama dan yesung membiarkan kyuhyun tetap diatasnya. Menimpa tubuh mungilnya dan berbisik " Saranghae baby!"

" Nado kyu," Balas yesung lembut dan memejamkan matanya ketika kyuhyun mulai lagi melumat bibir pulmnya lembut dan menelusupkan lidahnya ketika yesung sedikit membuka mulutnya.

TBC

Jiah...gimana ini...Bingung -_-

Gomawo Chingudeul yang udah bersedia review di chap sebelumnya #kisseu atu-atu

Mind to reveiw again :)


End file.
